


Napoleon Complex

by H2O



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Just smut, Smut, fellswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2O/pseuds/H2O
Summary: whoawickedtossed some Fellswap Snas headcanon into the Void and there I was.





	

Sans glares at you, cheeks deep blue. Your eyes flicker involuntarily to the bulge in his shorts, which is emitting a kind of blue not-light. Intense, but too deep to be bright.  
  
“Turn around.”  
  
“What? Sansy-”  
  
“I told you not to call me that. Now shut the fuck up, and T U R N  A R O U N D!” he commands, snarling and flushing deeper. As your legs respond without your mind’s intervention and spin you on one heel so that you face away from him. You decide not to mention the mirror.  
Sans removes his gloves, peeling them off one at a time delicately before folding them and setting them on his dresser. Next are his boots, and as you try to subtly watch in the mirror, you lick your lips when he bends over, exposing more of his hipbones and ribcage than his too-tight body armor usually allows. If you watch carefully maybe you can see his So-  
  
“Take off your pants,” Sans says, his voice sharp and unhappy. This is probably the least seductive seduction you’ve ever experienced, but for some reason you still want the twerp. Although you’re starting to just want to get it over with.

“I can, um, strip for you?” you suggest, shimmying out of your skinny jeans and grabbing your socks along the way. You try very hard not to tuck your butt under you, figuring he ought to know what he’s in for. You’ve always felt a little, well, squishy. And he has a great view right now.

You start when Sans grabs an asscheek and gives it a squeeze. “That’d be ok, I guess,” he says, voice softer now as he gropes at you, testing your tissue, poking here and rubbing there. His fingers slide under your panties and stretch them, snapping them against the soft flesh of your buttock when he lets go. You smile to yourself. You know he doesn’t want to look small in front of you, but to be honest you’ve always had a thing for guys that have to look up to you when you’re in heels.

“Can I turn around?” The air behind you moves and you catch his foot on the corner of the bed in the mirror when you move your head to the side.

“Sure.”

If you had known, you would have worn some cuter underwear. You turn slowly, lifting your shirt off over your head and letting your hair loose in a fairly smooth motion. Sans is sitting on the bed, staring intently. It’s a little off-putting, but you knew what you signed up for when you suggested getting Papyrus out of the house for the day. Your bra is next, and you try to put on a bit of a show, running your fingers underneath your breasts, which always makes you shiver a little. Sans is captivated.

“Now you?” you suggest, letting a small smile move your lips.

“Panties first,” Sans grumbles quietly. It’s not really fair, but what is. You slide out of them, one foot then the other, sneaking closer to him with your steps, and he’s right there, his face level with your chest, you standing between his knees. You reach a hand out to him.

“Lie down, human.” Ah ha. Your smile widens just a touch as you comply. Sans positions himself between your knees, and discards his scarf and shirt. In the soft light filtering through his blinds, his bones are ivory, the color made softer by the lack of too-edgy red and black armor by his face. 

“Do you-” and that’s all you have time to say before he’s on you.  
His bones are hotter than your skin, almost too hot as he thumbs a nipple, stroking and squeezing one breast. His mouth lands on the other and the pressure of his tongue and teeth teasing at the sensitive tip makes your hips jerk.

“So anxious little human. Be patient.” He grins. The glow in his shorts is more visible now, but you can’t quite see down to what you’re hoping for. It’s too late as Sans attacks your neck, nipping gently at the side of your throat. Your legs clamp around him and you shift, trying to grind up against him as he doubles his attack, pinching at your sensitive spots and running his phalanges along your sides. He has enough energy for two, and you’re hardly able to keep up when he delves into your mouth with his own, pushing his tongue against your lips and demanding compliance. You give in easily, responding to his rough probing with yielding slowness, accepting the punishment of his mouth crushing yours.

You’re so distracted by the kiss that it’s a surprise when a single finger slips inside of you, and you yelp and moan all at once.

“It’s wet!” Sans sits up, ending your kiss, finger still embedded in your cunt. He thumbs at your clit absently and you squirm. “Is it supposed to be? Is this the right thing?” He’s gone from confident kisser back to zero for a second, and you can feel the arousal drain out of you.

“I mean, yeah?” You answer breathily, still hopeful. 

“Hm. Ok.” Sans doesn’t say another word before your legs are over his arms, his phalanges gripping your hips, and his hot tongue is on your clit, moving faster than you think it has any right to. You fight off the heat in your belly, trying not to let him win yet. He’s a stubborn little shit though, and you’re starting to tense up. He’s giving you long, hard strokes that last for ages in each direction. His eyes are closed in concentration, but you can tell he’s smiling, and his hips are bucking into the bed. 

When you come, your hips jerk into his face and you moan quietly, shoulders shaking and toes curling.

“Sansy.”

“Shut. The fuck. Up.” He says, stopping. “Roll over.”

“What? I want to see-”

“Shut up.”

“Sans. Come on. Stop teasing,” you’re whining, but you don’t care. “I want to touch it.”

“It’s small, ok? Just. I read that it’ll be better if you roll over.”

“At least let me see?” Man, this is killing your post orgasm high.

“I don’t know why we’re even doing this.” Sans shimmies out of his pants and boxers without any further delay and now you’re the one who’s staring. 

“Who told you this was small?” At half-mast he’s got to be 7 inches, and you kind of hope it doesn’t get any thicker. Your pussy tightens, and you’re not sure if it’s anticipation or fear.

“Shut it. Just. Roll over already?“

"Can I touch?”

“Fine.” You don’t give him a chance to reconsider, sliding your hands up his femurs and touching with a fingertip, which makes him jump, before wrapping your fingers around the shaft. “Your hands are so soft!”

“Used to beating it with those bony things?” you smile, running your thumb under the head. 

Sans groans and glares at you, “I like them.” His face is deep blue, and you notice that it kind of, well, matches. He’s fully hard and it got thicker. Maybe you can knock him out with a blowjob, you think, but that’s not going to save you if you get together again. And really, do you want to be saved?  
Regardless, you slide your lips over the head and run your tongue around it.

“Shit what are you - oh fuck.” Sans leans back, sighing in pleasure. There’s no way you’re fitting this beast down your throat, so you use a hand to assist as you lower your mouth on him, squeezing and licking, trying not to drool too much, but you’re both wet, sweaty messes already. “You’re a lewd little human,” Sans says, but his usual spiteful tone is missing. His fingers slide through your hair as you do your best to drive him crazy, wondering what crazy chain of events brought you here. Whether it’s his small grunts or the subtle twitch of his hips, it’s not long before your hand slides down between your legs to relieve the pressure that’s building up again. 

“Lie back again,” Sans says, sudden and harsh. There’s no option but to obey, and he assists you, practically throwing you back on a pillow.   
Sans grabs his dick and aligns it with you before looking up at you. Last chance. You nod your consent and watch the deep blue tip spread your lower lips before you feel him and oh god. You moan, and you can’t separate the incredible stretching pressure from the pleasure and god that was only an inch. Sans stops.

“It’s so tight. Fuck. Do I fit?” Concern crosses his features, and you feel yourself giggling, which isn’t great with how tight things are between you two right now. He frowns. “What?”

“I’m sorry it’s. I. You’re just really big, Sansy.” For once he doesn’t scold you for the nickname, instead sighing and pushing another inch into you. You’re watching the impossible as the thick shaft disappears inside you, millimeters at a time, as his hips relentlessly pull back and slip further forward.

“How big am I?” He asks, slyly looking into your eyes. You only meet his glance a moment before looking between the two of you again, where he’s managed to get more than halfway in. Is it even thicker in the middle? Your legs are shaking.

“Huge. God it almost hurts but I want it so bad. Please.” 

“Slut. You’re so wet for me.” Sans smiles wickedly.

“I’m your slut, please, fuck me.” And as you watch, he pulls back and slides his hips into you, not stopping until you’re full of him. “It’s so big,” you cry out as his hips meet you again.

“Fuck. Oh god. Human. It’s-” Sans can’t keep talking, he’s a sweating mess of a monster, panting in time with his thrusts. It’s all you can do to hang on for the ride as his huge, gorgeous dick slides into you again and again.   
He’s getting shaky and cursing under his breath when he lifts one of your legs over his shoulder, redoubling his efforts to pound you into the mattress. You hold onto his ribs and his finger finds your clit, pressing the delicate organ against his slippery shaft as it pistons in and out of you and you scream and grasp at his back when your body starts to shake. You can feel your muscles squeezing him and it hurts but it’s good, your back arches into him and you claw at him as you shudder through the pleasure.

“What’s it- oh fuck!” Sans loses it and thrusts into you hard, his dick expanding as it pumps his cum into you, thick and hot, his hips weakly twitching as a warm feeling spreads.

“Sans… wow.”

Sans lays his head against your chest and listens for your heartbeat.

“So. Is it really that big?”

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my [tumblr](ruinsyourthings.tumblr.com).
> 
> [Ao3 whoawicked](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whoawicked/pseuds/whoawicked) Please read everything they make it's delightful.
> 
> And yeah, maybe I didn't get enough apologizing, I was enjoying grumpy pouty SF!Sans way, way too much.


End file.
